


Darkness

by Rubymoon_Snape



Series: Blind Keith [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blind Keith (Voltron), Dads of Marmora (Voltron), Galra Keith (Voltron), Gen, Keith (Voltron) was Raised by the Blade of Marmora, M/M, thulaz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 20:18:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18395618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubymoon_Snape/pseuds/Rubymoon_Snape
Summary: Thace and Ulaz react to their kit being blind





	Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> Author Note: This is an Au, where Krolia never left Earth after having Keith. This is the fourth installment in the Blind Keith Series. This is Thulaz, was suggested by monidon, and ended up sadder than I intended.

"Darkness"

Thace was pacing back of forth in a rare show of nervousness. His little kit was being checked out by his mate, Ulaz. That wasn't why he was nervous. He trusted Ulaz with Keith. He was nervous what the results of the exam would be. He had noticed that Keith's eyes looked dull. He didn't expect them to glow or anything but surely they would be brighter. That's why he asked Ulaz to check over the kit. He just hoped he was wrong.

Thace was about to wear a rut into the floor, when Ulaz reappeared holding the toddler. Ulaz didn't need to say anything; his posture spoke volumes. He had his face buried against the kit's black hair. The fierceness in his grip on the kit was expected, given the results. His ears seemed like they were drooping, but he was rumbling to the kit as best he could.

Thace rushed over and wrapped his arms around his mate and kit, rumbling as well.

"Daddy?" Keith asked, a hand patting Thace's face.

"Yes, kit. It's me. Come to me, kit." Thace carefully lifted Keith out of Ulaz's grip and into his own.

"Daddy, I'm tired." Keith laid his head on Thace's shoulder.

"I'll take you to our quarters, so you can take a nap."

"Can Papa come too?"

Thace took one look at Ulaz and knew he was in no state to keep working. "Yes. He's coming too. Come on, Ulaz. Let's go lay our kit down for a nap."

Ulaz tagged along quietly, keeping a hand on Keith so the kit knew he was still there. Thace laid him down on his bed, tucking him in. Thace bumped his nose against Keith's temple in a Galran kiss. "Love you, kit."

Keith yawned. "Love you, Daddy. Love you, Papa."

Ulaz bumped his nose against Keith's temple. "Love you, kit."

"Get some rest, kit. Your Papa and I will be nearby if you need anything."

"Kay," Keith mumbled as his eyes drifted closed.

Thace and Ulaz quietly walked out of Keith's room and into the living room. Thace suddenly found himself with his arms full of distressed mate. Ulaz were whimpering quietly. Thace rumbled to him, trying to ease his distress.

"He-he can't see, Thace. Our baby can't see!"

Thace's rumble stopped. It sounded worse out loud. "There's," Thace swallowed, "there's nothing we can do?"

Ulaz whined. "No. There's nothing that can bring him sight."

Thace tightened his arms around his mate. "We will get through this. We won't let it bring him down. His other senses will make up for his lack of sight. He will be a legend within our ranks."

Fin


End file.
